The present invention generally relates to air conditioners and, more particularly, to an air conditioner which is improved in comfort in heating operations.
An object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioner which enables comfortable heating without requiring troublesome operations from the starting of operation of the air conditioner.
In order to attain the above object, according to the present invention, a fan motor and a wind directing plate of the air conditioner are controlled in the interlinked state such that the floor surface is warmed with air of a high temperature with a small amount immediately after the starting of operation, and then the air amount is gradually steplessly increased and the wind is also gradually steplessly directed upwards as the room temperature rises to thereby increase the heating region in the dwelling space.
Above and other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent when read the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.